Kissing You
by Shika-Bibi
Summary: [Backstreet Boys] La vie de deux amies se voit bouleverser le soir d'un concert en Belgique.
1. Chapter 1

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 1**

Mi Juin

Je viens de rentrer de ma journée d'exam, complètement démoralisée... c'est obligé, j'ai tout loupé... bon bah c'est fait c'est fait ! J'peux pas revenir en arrière toute façon... En rentrant chez moi j'allais directement sur mon ordi voir s'il y avait des nouvelles du front lol Les BSB, c'était bien le seul sujet qui pouvait me redonner le sourire ! Je regardais les news et vu les dates de tournée. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils passent en France!!! J'ai eu beau regarder 10 fois, ils ne venaient définitivement pas en France. Mais une date attira mon attention... le 18 octobre 2005. Ils allaient en Belgique! Bon j'avoue c'est un peu loin de chez moi, vu que j'habite à Dijon en France, et ça coûtera sûrement une belle petite somme, mais combien de fois avais-je rêvé de les voir en concert??? Pffff je comptais même plus... Une fois pesés le pour et le contre, je pris ma décision: j'irais. J'appela ma meilleure amie pour lui proposé de m'accompagner, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas rater une telle occasion.

- Allô?

- Salut poulette!!!

- mdr salut Galou ça va?

- Ah oui là j'ai la patate!

- T'as réussi tes exams?

- Hum non pas vraiment lol c'est pas pour ça

- Alors c'est quoi?

- Devine quoi? Les boys viennent en Belgique!

- Non tu rigoles?

- Non non jte jure que c'est vrai! Le 18 octobre! Et je veux pas louper cette occas'! Alors je vais y allé. Tu veux venir avec moi? Tu pourrais enfin voir ton B-Rok!lol

- lol Tu as de bons arguments j'avoue! J'en reviens pas qu'ils viennent... ok, je viens avec toi!

- YAHOUUUU!!!!!!! Jsuis trop contente!!! Imagine toi!!!! On va vivre un truc trop incroyable toutes les deux! J't'aime ma foune!

- mdr Moi aussi jt'aime ma Galou! Jdois te laisser...tu me tiens au courant?

- T'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout! Bisou

- Bisou

Il me restait 3 mois pour tout organiser. La semaine qui suivait on alla acheter notre place. Quand on les a eu entre les mains, on a du les regarder au moins 20 fois de suite pour être sure qu'on ne rêvait pas. C'était tellement énorme! Et on avait du mal à y croire. On les avait toujours vu à la télé, ou en photo, et on les supportait depuis un bon 10 ans. Mais les voir en vrai... en concert, devant nous... Je ne réalisais pas.

Par la suite, on réserva notre chambre d'hôtel qui se trouvait à coté de la gare du midi, ainsi que nos billets de train. Il restait une semaine avant le concert et j'avais déjà une boule au ventre, j'avais trop hâte. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer en cours, mais je tenais, j'avais pas le choix. Le concert me ferait sécher deux jours de cours, mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause.


	2. Chapter 2

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 2**

17 Octobre 2005

La veille au soir, Delphine, de son surnom Foune, m'appela.

-Allô Galou?

- Salut!

- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle sachant très bien que je savais pourquoi elle appellait

- Quoi alors? fis-je innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien! Comment tu te sens? Pas trop excitée?

- Excitée? Non du tout...

- C'est pas à moi que tu feras gober ça! Ils sont toutes ta vie ou presque, alors ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas hâte d'être à demain soir!

- Merde je suis démasquée mdr Tu as raison, je tiens plus en place!!!

- Oui c'est bien ce que j'pensais lol Bon demain jpasse te prendre à quelle heure?

- Bah tu sais le plus simple c'est que tu viennes dormir chez moi, comme ça on part direct ensemble, t'as pas besoin de te lever plus tôt!

- Oui c'est pas con...Ok bah jprépare mes affaires et j'arrive dans 30 min! Ok?!

- Ok à dans une heure! mdr Oublie pas tes cds!

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas lol Ciao poulette

- Ciao!

Delphine arriva donc comme prévu, une heure après. On était excitées comme des puces! On passa la soirée à regarder leurs anciens concerts, ou des photos sur mon ordinateur. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'angoissais... peut-être de faire un voyage aussi long, c'était la première fois que je quitterais Dijon par mes propres moyens pour aller dans un pays inconnu où il faudrait se débrouiller seules. Mais pour une sacrée bonne raison!


	3. Chapter 3

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 3**

18 Octobre 2005 - JOUR J!

Le lendemain matin, on était pas très fraîche faut dire, mais on a quand même réussi à arriver à l'heure à la gare. Le voyage c'est bien passé. Un peu long, mais à mon avis l'impatience qui nous rongeait a beaucoup contribuer à la chose. Et pour être directement dans l'ambiance, on a écouté Never Gone. On a un petit peu galèré pour trouver notre hôtel, mais encore plus pour trouver la salle! Finalement arrivées sur place, j'étais choquée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça! Bon faut dire aussi qu'on est arrivée à 13h30, mais ce sont les Backstreet Boys tout de même! Bref on se faufila dans une file et l'attente commença. Pfff c'était long mais ça en valait la peine! Dès l'ouverture des portes, la foule a commencé à pousser. Les agents n'arrivaient pas à les contenir, donc ils ont renoncé à vérifier les billets. On a couru comme des folles et on s'est retrouvé tout devant, contre la barrière. J'hallucinais! Quelle chance on avait!

On était en train de discuter quand Delphine me fit:

-Hey mais c'est Brian là bas nan? Me dit-elle en me montrant les backstages

-Mais bien sûr ma foune mdr Tu le vois vraiment partout faut que t'arrête!

Je regardais de plus prêt et stoppa net. Elle avait raison! Brian était avec Baylee et Leighanne. Les deux parents entouraient leur fils qui poussait un camion remplis de jouet.

-Olala j'hallucine Foune. C'est les Littrells!!! Ils sont trop beaux ensemble.

-Tu vois jte l'avais dit!!! C'est vraiment une belle petite famille... Répondit-elle avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

-Je sais que tu aimerais être à sa place, mais peut-être que ton jour viendra! Tentais je de la rassurer, en faisant allusion à Leighanne.

-C'est beau de rêver...

On essaya de les prendre en photos mais il faisait trop sombre. Personne ne les avait vu, c'était incroyable! Je sais plus si c'est Delph ou moi qui a crié "Brian" comme une folle, (quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, ça ne peut être que Delphine) mais ça nous a valu un petit coucou. Les filles autour de nous, qui ne les avaient pas vu avant, se sont tournées vers nous, les yeux remplis de jalousie. 5 minutes après ce fut autour d'Alex de passer. On était hystérique, surtout moi, comme si on avait oublié qu'on les aurait devant nous pendant 2h.

Le concert débuta et on était aux anges... J'avais ls larmes aux yeux de voir un de mes rêves se réaliser, et avec ma meilleure amie en plus. C'était super, ils se sont surpassés, même si le son était pas terrible, rien que de les avoir devant nous et de voir le plaisir qu'ils ont de chanter, ça nous suffisait. Une fois le concert fini, nous sommes allées nous offrir un petit poster, histoire d'avoir un souvenir, en plus des 200 et quelques photos qu'on avait pris, sans compter les vidéos.

On sortit de la salle, des étoiles dans les yeux et du baume au coeur. Et là, le dilemne. Comment retourner à l'hôtel, qui plus est de nuit! Déjà à l'allé on avait galéré... Ca ne présageait rien de bon. On décida tout de même d'y aller à pied, en espérant ne pas se perdre ou se faire agresser. On marchait depuis 20 minutes déjà en chantant, sautant, riant et en admirant de temps en temps notre poster, quand deux vans noirs passèrent à nos côtés en ralentissant à notre niveau. On y fit pas plus attention que ça et ils continuèrent leur route. Mais ils firent demi tour au rond point plus loin et revinrent vers nous. On se regarda un peu inquiète. Ils se garèrent de l'autre côté de la rue et un homme assez costaud sorti du deuxième et se dirigea vers nous. Là on avait peur! On ne savait pas trop quoi faire, s'arrêter ou continuer. On décida de continuer et de l'ignorer, mais l'homme nous interpellait. Pour ne pas qu'il le prenne mal et que ça dégénère (on sait jamais), je décida de m'arrêter et de me retourner, devant le regard paniqué de Delphine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais???

-Autant lui répondre! Imagine c'est un cinglé! Si on lui répond pas il va encore plus mal le prendre! Pis ça se trouve il est juste perdu...

-J'en doute...ok on l'attend...j'espère que c'est pas un pervers ou un fou! Répondit elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Il peut pas être plus fou que nous deux réunis! Dis je malicieusement, pour la rassurer un peu.

-Oui t'as raison mdr

On resta donc où nous étions et attendit qu'il arrive à notre hauteur. Il était encore plus impressionnant de près et nous n'étions pas très fière.

-Excusez moi mesdemoiselles! Fit l'homme en anglais.

-Oula c'est un anglais jte laisse parler! Me chuchota Delphine

-Bonsoir on peut vous aidez? Demandais je calmement.

-Oui je pense. Vous revenez du concert des BackstreetBoys?

-Euh oui... comment vous le savez?

-Bien disons que vous n'êtes pas très discrète! Dit il en souriant

-Ah bon tant que ça? Répondis-je en rigolant

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer...

-Et de quoi s'agit-il? Dis je en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète de sa réponse.

-Et bien je suis un bodygard des boys... enfin pas un officiel, sinon vous m'auriez reconnu... un bodygard dépêché exprès pour leur sécurité dans la salle... ils sont justement dans les vans là bas, je ne fais que les raccompagner à leur hôtel. Bref quand on est passé devant vous il y a quelques minutes, vous les avez bien fait rire, alors ils vous proposent de finir la soirée avec eux.

-Pardon? Fis je avec des gros yeux, parce que son histoire était ridicule et improbable.

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit Galou? Me demanda Foune qui était restée un peu à l'écart.

-Attendez je lui explique! Dis je au bodygard, en lui lançant un regard un peu énervé.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit il en souriant

-Tu vas pas me croire, et d'ailleurs moi j'y crois pas du tout, mais ce gars dit qu'il est un bodygard des boys, qu'ils ont bien rit en nous voyant chanter et danser comme ça et qu'ils nous proposent de finir la soirée avec eux. Lui expliquais-je en français.

-Pardon? Fit elle avec de gros yeux

-J'ai eu la même réaction...

-Tu crois que c'est vrai?

-Non... Dis je en observant discrètement l'homme devant moi, ce qu'il remarqua.

-Alors les filles? Vous en dites quoi? Nous demanda t il

-Et bien, disons qu'on a un peu de mal à vous croire... lui dis je

-Oui, je m'y attendais... Au moins vous n'êtes pas naïves. Vous voulez une preuve?

-Une preuve? Pourquoi pas! Juste histoire de nous rassurer! Fis je en souriant, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver comme preuve.

-Vous avez rien à craindre de moi!

-On sait jamais! Dis je en souriant poliment.

-Bougez pas je reviens!

Il partit au pas de course pendant que je me retournais vers Delphine.

-Je le crois pas, c'est un mito c'est obligé! Me fit elle

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu gros. Fis je, le regard dans le vide, me questionnant sur la situation. Mais imagine... si c'est vrai?

-Bah ça serait trop bien! Lol Dit elle en sautillant, toute exitée.

-Jte le fais pas dire! Fis je avec un clin d'oeil.

Quelqu'un descendit du van et suivit le bodygard. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, mais ne voulait pas y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 4**

-Pince moi je rêve! Me fit Delph

-Alors je rêve aussi...Murmurais je, en continuant de le fixer.

-Bonsoir les filles. Nous dit il doucement

-Bonsoir Alex...

-Je vous suffit comme preuve? Fit il avec un sourire en coin

-Oui je crois que là on est rassuré. Dis je en répondant à son sourire

-Alors? vous êtes partante?

-Juste une question comme ça... ça vous arrive souvent de faire ça? Demandais je, un peu impressionnée je dois l'avouer.

-Non... disons qu'on a vu votre enthousiasme et ça nous a fait chaud au coeur. Alors on a voulu en savoir plus sur vous, et vous faire plaisir. Et puis... c'est pas souvent qu'on est en Europe, du moins en Belgique jamais, donc on voulait rencontrer des fans belges!

-Sauf qu'on est française! Répondis je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ah ouè?! Bah c'est encore mieux j'adore les françaises! Me dit il avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin.

Je rougis devant sa remarque. Il m'avait toujours fait craquer, mais de l'avoir devant moi c'était...c'était...Y a pas de mots! Juste incroyable.

-J'aime beaucoup les américains moi. Répliquais je en le fixant

C'était à lui de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il me sourit et regarda Delphine qui était à mes côtés et qui observait la scène dans un silence religieux.

-Et vous avez un prénom? Parce que je pense que j'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Dit il en souriant et en redéposant son regard sur moi.

-Je te présente Delphine, excuse la mais de une elle est timide, et de deux elle est pas fortiche en anglais! Dis je en riant et en la regardant.

-Enchanté Delphine! Lui dit il en lui faisant la bise

-Idem Alex! Fit elle en souriant.

-Et toi?

-Gaëlle.

-Très joli... Me dit il à l'oreille en me faisant la bise.

-Merci... murmurais je à mon tour.

-Euh Galou? tu dis si jvous dérange! Fit Delphine en français, me regardant le sourire en coin.

-Hey je profite! Lui répondis je

-J'ai bien vu mdr

-Hum...fit Alex

-Excuse nous... Alors vous nous proposez quoi?

-Et bien on avait prévu d'aller boire un coup au bar de l'hôtel, ça vous tente?

-Oui pourquoi pas! Toute façon je sais pas si on aurait retrouvé le notre maintenant! Fis je en riant

-Ah bon? Vous êtes perdues?

-Un petit peu oui...

-Et bien on vous raccompagnera après! Dit il avec un clin d'oeil

-On accepte avec joie dans ce cas!

-Très bien alors suivez moi les miss!

On le suivi donc jusqu'aux vans. J'avais une de ces boules au ventre, jvous raconte pas! Il ouvrit la porte du dernier et...

-SALUT LES FILLES!!!!

Les 4 gars avaient sortis la tête et gueulé ça tout fort, un peu dans le style de la fin du clip d'Everybody. J'ai fais un de ces bonds, tout comme Delphine!

-Ca va pas les gars! Vous voulez qu'elles partent en courant ou quoi? Fit Alex, qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Je lui tapa doucement l'épaule, lui reprochant de se moquer de nous. Mon naturel revenait au galop et j'étais moins gênée avec lui.

-Désolé miss mdr Bon les gars je vous présente Delphine et Gaëlle! Des petites françaises! Dit il en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

-Des françaises??? Intéressant ça! Fit Brian avec sa face de Jim Carrey.

Delphine ne put s'empêcher de rire et je la suivis. A cet instant, elle devait être aux anges, tout comme moi.

-Salut les gars! Fit on en coeur

-Bon, on est partit? Nous demanda Kevin

-Ouèp! Mais on tiendra pas tous dans un seul van! Va falloir nous répartir. Dit Alex

-Oui chef! Répondis je en le regardant, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il me rendit.

-Très bien alors...euh...comment on fait? Fit il, un peu embetté

-Howie et moi allons allé dans l'autre. On vous laisse tous les 5 ok? Pas de conneries! A 'tal! Nous fit Kevin.

-Bye Dude! Firent les gars, tandis que nous leur faisions signe de la main.

On monta donc dans le van pour se rendre à leur hôtel. J'étais entre Alex et Nick, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire. Delphine et Brian étaient derrière nous, en grande conversation. Apparemment son anglais rvenait au galop au contact de son bel apollon. mdr

Delphine était pliée en deux à cause des pitreries de Brian, et moi j'étais en grande conversation avec Alex et Nick. Je les trouvais adorable et ils me faisaient beaucoup rire!

On arriva à l'hôtel, direction le bar. La soirée était super! Delphine avait un petit coup dans le nez et rigolait avec Brian et Nick, elle comprenait la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient mais je trouvais qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal. Quant à moi j'étais restée un peu à part avec Alex et nous discutions tranquillement. Enfin...il me parlait et moi je le bouffais du regard en espérant être assez discrète pour ne pas qu'il le remarque mdr

C'est dingue ce qu'on avait en commun, j'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses centres d'intérêts vu qu'à la base c'est sur sa voix que j'ai craqué en premier... Mais là on apprenait doucement à se connaître et on s'entendait à merveille. On était très câlin l'un envers l'autre, je trouvais ça mignon, tout comme les petits surnoms qu'il me donnait. J'avais des frissons quand il plongeait son regard dans le mien et que tout autour de moi n'existait plus, des papillons dans le ventre quand il m'appelait honey ou qu'il caressait ma joue avec son pouce... Je trouvais ça bizarre comme sensation, vu qu'on venait à peine de se rencontrer, qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que je ne le connaissais pas, mais j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il était tellement important pour moi, et ça il ne le savait pas. Je sortis de ma rêverie et regarda finalement l'heure sur mon portable.

-Oula il est déjà 3h30! Va falloir qu'on y aille! Dis je en me retournant pour chercher Delphine du regard.

-Tu sais, vu l'état de Delphine, je sais pas si elle supportera un voyage en voiture! Répondit Alex en riant quand il la vu.

-Oui je te l'accorde! Dis je en riant moi aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais je en continuant de regarder Delphine en souriant, qui était maintenant par terre sur le dos, morte de rire, et se faisait chatouillée par Nick.

-Je crois que l'hôtel est complet, mais je pense qu'un des boys se fera un plaisir d'accueillir Delphine dans sa chambre.

-Tu crois? Ça serait sympa...et pour moi? Demandais je en reportant mon regard sur lui.

-Ma chambre t'est grande ouverte honey. Me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je te vois venir McLean! Répliquais je avec le même sourire.

-Non non t'inquiète! Je t'invite en tout bien tout honneur!

-Dans ce cas je te suis...

-Good! Hey les gars! On va peut être allé se coucher non?

-T'as raison Jay, il se fait tard. Fit Kevin

-Et je commence à fatiguer! Lui fit Howie

-Et Leighanne doit m'attendre! Lança Brian

-Quelqu'un peut accueillir Delphine dans sa chambre? Elle est pas en état de rentrer là...

-C'est ok pour moi! Fit Nick

-Ok c'est réglé, allons-y! Dit Alex pour motiver les troupes.

On monta donc dans l'ascenseur, et j'avoue que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Alex, étant derrière moi, me prit par la taille et me fit reculer contre lui, là où je posa ma tête contre son torse, en fermant les yeux, pendant qu'il chantonnais à mon oreille. J'étais vraiment bien et je crois que si les portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes, j'aurais passé ma nuit ici, contre lui.

-On est arrivé honey...me murmura t il à l'oreille.

-Hum? Oh excuse moi...

-C'est pas grave, t'as l'air fatigué dépêchons nous d'aller nous coucher.

On souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et il m'emmena vers sa suite. Pendant qu'il cherchait sa carte et qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, je m'adossais au mur et ferma les yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand je sentis Alex qui me caressait la joue.

-Désolée Alex, je suis pitoyable à m'endormir partout mdr

-mdr mais non t'es juste fatiguée, je comprends ça t'inquiète. Allez viens...

On rentra dans la chambre et là mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. J'avais jamais vu une chambre aussi grande et aussi belle!

-Impressionnée?

-Et bien disons que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Répondis-je en souriant tout en continuant d'admirer la pièce.

Il était adossé à la porte et me regardait du coin de l'oeil. Je m'en rendis compte et me retourna pour le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Hein? Oh pour rien excuse moi...répondit il confus

Je souris face à sa gène et me dirigea vers le balcon. Je leva la tête et admira les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel en me disant que j'étais vraiment chanceuse.

-A quoi tu penses? Me demanda Alex qui se plaça dans mon dos en posant son menton sur mon épaule et en déposant ses mains de chaque coté de mon bassin sur la rambarde.

-Au fait qu'on a beaucoup de chance, Delphine et moi, d'être en votre compagnie. Répondis je en souriant et en tournant légèrement ma tête vers lui.

-C'est bizarre je trouve que c'est nous qui sommes chanceux de vous avoir rencontré! Dit il avec un regard malicieux.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas objectif Alex! Lui dis je en riant.

-Oui en même temps, c'est pas faux... Dit il en se plaçant à coté de moi.

Je le regarda du coin de l'oeil et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. J'aimerais qu'il le sache lui, déjà.

J'hésita un peu, l'émotion commençant déjà à me submerger rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'allais lui dire, et fini par me lancer.

-Tu sais Alex, ça fait un moment que j'attend de vivre ça, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je donnais pas vraiment de sens à ma vie...

Je fis une pause et tourna mon regard vers lui pour voir qu'il me fixait et semblait attendre la suite. Je continua donc...

-...Mais vous voir et passer une soirée comme celle-ci avec vous...avec toi...c'est...

Je ferma les yeux et essaya de canaliser tout ce flot de sentiments qui arrivait et qui me chamboulait.

-... vous m'avez toujours soutenu, indirectement, enfin... grâce à votre musique, dans tous mes coups durs, et je voulais vous remercier, parce que sans vous, je ne serais pas là avec toi aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion...merci Alex. Lui dis je en le fixant et en rougissant légèrement quand j'eu fini.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-Ça me touche ce que tu me dis là. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. Répondit il en se rapprochant de moi et en caressant ma joue de sa main.

-Alex...tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras? Dis je, les larmes aux yeux, émue face aux événements.

-Mais oui viens là miss... dit il en s'exécutant.

Il me serra fort contre lui. Je vous dis pas comme ça fait du bien! J'étais toute retournée...et plus du tout fatiguée!

-Dis, t'es fatigué? Lui demandais-je timidement alors qu'on rentrait dans la suite et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il alluma la radio au passage et c'était I'm kissing you de Des'ree qui jouait, une chanson qui me donnait des frissons. L'entendre me fit sourire...

-Non j'avoue, je serais prêt à aller en boîte là! Répondit il en souriant et en se tournant vers moi.

-Carrément! Dis je en riant en faisant de grands yeux.

-Oui mamzelle! Bon je suppose que si tu m'as demandé ça, c'est que toi tu n'as plus sommeil exact?

-T'aurais pas été Mme Soleil dans une autre vie? Lui dis je en riant.

-C'est fort possible mdr Alors, que veux-tu faire? Me demanda-t-il doucement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Apprendre à te connaître...Murmurais-je timidement.

-Je croyais que tu me connaissais, étant donné que tu es fan...Murmura t il à son tour en se rapprochant de moi.

-Je ne sais que ce qui se dit dans les journaux, mais moi je veux connaître ce qu'il y a là... Dis-je en posant ma main sur son coeur et en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

-On est tous moins mystérieux que tu ne le crois... Murmura t il en penchant sa tête vers moi, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

-Oui peut être... mais tu me plais alors ça m'intéresse... Lui dis-je en rougissant par la suite et en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Alors tu pourrais découvrir toi même qui je suis...

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, j'avais maintenant les yeux fermés et mon coeur battait la chamade. Sa proposition était tentante, et la musique qui continuait ne m'aidait pas beaucoup pour me raisonner.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse, non...ça gâcherait tout. Je voulais apprendre à le connaître. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, regarda ses lèvres avec envie en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir et plongea ensuite mon regard dans le sien. Il du comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il ne fit que sourire et finit par m'embrasser sur la joue, au coin des lèvres. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien, en fermant les yeux.

-Je crois que mon coeur va exploser...Me murmura-t-il, ce qui me fit frissonner.

-On aurait pu le regretter... Lui dis-je faiblement.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais j'en ai très envie...

-Moi aussi...mais c'est trop rapide...même si tu m'attires depuis...12 ans? Dis-je en riant légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire et il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

-12 ans? J'ai une bonne cote je crois là! Dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui et bien n'en profite pas non plus! Dis je en souriant et en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule, pour redéposer mes yeux dans les siens.

On resta comme ça un petit moment à se fixer, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Je détourna donc le regard et au moment où Alex déposait sa main sur ma joue et allait dire quelque chose, on frappa à la porte. Il devait être 4h30. Alex soupira et partit ouvrir, pour tomber sur un Nick tout décoiffé avec une tête à faire peur mdr

-Euh 'scusez moi d'vous déranger, mais Delph' a vomi partout et on n'a pas de draps d'rechange, t'veux pas regarder si t'en as mec? Demanda t il, à moitié endormis.

Il fit soudainement plus attention à la musique qu'il y avait en fond, nous regarda bizarrement et dit:

-Euh je vous dérange pas au moins?

-Non pourquoi? Dirent on en même temps, avant de nous regarder en souriant.

-Ouai je vois... Dit Nick avec un sourire en coin. Bon Jay, ces draps?

-Ah oui oui attends je regarde...

Alex trouva d'autres draps qu'il donna à Nick. Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui demanda si il voulait un coup de main pour nettoyer, mais il ne fit que me regarder, haussa le sourcil gauche avec un sourire que je lui rendis, et me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner à sa chambre, refusant ainsi mon aide.

Alex ferma la porte et se retourna vers moi. Un silence s'installa, mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas.

-Vous partez quand? Me demanda-t-il.

-Demain matin... Dis-je faiblement en baissant la tête, avec une petite pointe au coeur.

-Comme nous...on va en Angleterre... Précisa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Oui je suis au courant. Fis-je en relevant la tête et en lui souriant.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais fan mdr

-Ah bon? Fis-je, faussement outrée.

Il ne fit que me sourire.

-Et si on allait se coucher? Je crois qu'on en a besoin, même si la fatigue ne se fait pas encore sentir... Proposa-t-il

-Oui c'est vrai, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain soir. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Exact! Bon et bien je te laisse le lit, je vais allé sur le divan.

-Ah non je crois pas Alex! Je m'incruste, alors je prends le divan!

-Hors de question! Une jolie fille ne dormira pas sur un divan pendant que je me prélasse dans un lit king size!

Je rougis face à sa remarque et ris doucement.

-Ok bon bah on va pas chercher plus loin...on a qu'à dormir ensemble, je ne vois pas où est le mal! Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, je pense que je peux faire abstraction de certaines rumeurs sur toi Don Juan, et te faire confiance... Lui dis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

-Euh oui d'accord pas de soucis, bien que je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à dormir avec toi à mes côtés... Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu vas voir, c'est pas si compliquer... Lui dis-je avant de rire.

Je lui demanda un caleçon et un tee-shirt pour dormir et alla me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois finit, ce fut le tour d'Alex et j'alla m'installer dans le lit. Quand il est sortit torse nu et en boxer noir, j'ai cru mourir. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je rougissais mdr. Il s'installa à mes cotés et éteignit les lumières. On se dévorait du regard dans le noir. Le silence nous enveloppait, mais ça nous était égale. Ce moment était à nous. Il caressa doucement ma joue et se mit à chantonner I'm kissing you, comme pour me rappeler ce qui avait failli se passer plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me mis à chanter avec lui le premier couplet ce qui le fit sourire. Je souris aussi, ferma les yeux et me laissa bercer par sa voix jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Une fois finit, je rouvris les yeux, me redressa un peu et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Alex pour le remercier et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis par la suite, ma tête contre son torse et ses bras autour de moi...


	5. Chapter 5

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était 7h. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser où j'étais mais surtout...avec qui. Je sentis quelqu'un bouger dans mon dos et des bras resserrer leur étreinte. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je soupira de bonheur. A cet instant, j'étais heureuse. Je pivota doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alex qui dormait encore. Je me retrouva face à lui et le regarda dormir. Je frôla du bout des doigts son visage, essayant d'apprendre par coeur chaque parcelle de sa peau pour ne pas oublier...je ne voulais pas oublier, surtout pas lui! Je commença à chantonner I have nothing de Whitney Houston, et ma voix trembla d'émotion sur les dernières paroles, tellement je les pensais:

-I have nothing, nothing, nothing...If I don't have you, you...

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Jolie voix...merci pour ce réveil honey... Murmura t il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il s'étira, je me tourna pour regarder mon portable et il me reprit ensuite dans ses bras. J'étais dos à lui et caressais ses bras. Je m'amusais à faire le contour de ses tatouages avec mes doigts.

-Bien dormi? Lui demandai - je

-Comme un bébé...dit il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou, ce qui me chatouilla et me fit rire.

-Je resterais des heures comme ça...lui confiais je timidement en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Et moi dont... murmura t il en caressant ma joue. A quel heure est votre train?

-A 11h... Je vais d'ailleurs allé voir comment va Delphine... Fis je en commençant à me lever

- Attends...Dit il en me retenant par le bras. Tu veux pas rester encore un peu?

Il avait un regard...AAAAHHHHH! Mais comment lui résister! S'il vous plaît aider moi! Mdr

-Et pourquoi donc mister McLean? Répondis je pour le taquiner, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien qu'il voulait qu'on reste tous les deux au lit.

-Et bien pour la laisser dormir un peu plus! Vu qu'elle n'a pas du passer une bonne nuit, tout comme Nick... Dit il pour trouver une excuse.

-Oh je vois! Tu t'inquiètes pour Delphine...c'est très gentil de ta part! Lui dis je en riant en faisant mine d'être vexée.

-Bon ok la vrai raison c'est que je veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi pour l'instant...mais je m'inquiète pour elle quand même! Conclut il par un sourire malicieux.

Je me blottis dans ses bras en souriant.

-T'es mignon mdr ... Et vous au fait, vous partez à quelle heure?

-Hum je crois bien que c'est vers les 11h, comme vous.

-Super... Fis je sarcastiquement. On va se quitter, chacun à l'opposer des autres, et voilà, ça sera fini...

-C'est comme ça que tu le vois? Me dit il, surpris.

-Pas toi? Répliquais je sur le même ton.

- Pas vraiment non...

-Écoute, je veux pas me faire d'illusions Angel...

Il sourit devant ce surnom qui m'avait échappé et qui me fit rougir.

-... pour moi c'est et ça restera un moment magnifique en ta compagnie et celle des boys que je ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt...Mais toute bonne chose à une fin...vous allez continuer la tournée, moi mes études, et nos chemins vont se séparer...ça me brise le coeur, parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté à la vie avec vous...avec toi...je n'ai pas envie de la perdre...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de la perdre... Murmura t il en me coupant

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alex...

-Je suis sérieux...

Je le regarda sans comprendre et attendis qu'il m'explique, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-Je vais être franc: je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu me plais. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître...et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on perde contact...

Il hésita un moment et baissa le regard, comme pour chercher les mots justes.

-J'aimerais... j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous...

-...

-Je sais que c'est un peu prématuré, qu'on se connaît casiment pas, mais comme je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas perdre contact, même si je sais qu'on peut garder contact en étant éloigner...

J'étais silencieuse, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.

-Viens avec moi... Me dit il, le regard suppliant

Je détourna le regard et resta fixée sur un point imaginaire, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de regrouper mes pensées et d'y faire le ménage, mais ce qu'il venait de faire m'avait bouleversée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, ni même oser pensé qu'il me demande ça, et je regrettais presque qu'il l'ai fait. Je l'aurais suivit au bout du monde, bien entendu, mais plusieurs choses me retenaient en France. Je ne pouvais pas tout plaquer comme ça. Il mit son pouce sous mon menton et me fit tourner la tête pour que je le regarde.

-Honey?

-Écoute Alex...ce n'est pas aussi simple...Dis je finalement. ...J'ai une vie en France, des études à finir, au moins mon bac à passer! Je donnerais tout pour te suivre Alex, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable...tu comprends? Lui expliquais-je, à contre coeur, posant finalement ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il lève le regard qui était tombé aux premiers mots de ma phrase. Mais on peut garder contact par téléphone, internet, ou même que tu pourrais venir me voir! Je t'en pris Alex, dis moi que tu comprends...

-...je comprends. Fit il avec un faible sourire. C'est vrai que j'en demande un peu trop en une seule fois...Excuse moi... Dit il en me serrant dans ses bras. Mais on ne perd pas contact pour autant, j'y tiens!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Lui dis je en souriant. Bon je vais prendre une douche et ensuite je vais voir Delphine...

-Ok... honey?

-Hum? Fis je en me retournant

-Tu veux un petit dèj?

-Non ça ira merci. Répondis je en souriant

Je pris donc une douche en vitesse et me rendis à la suite de Nick. Arrivée devant, je frappa et entendis un grand bruit, suivit de gloussements, de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui me fit sourire. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nick pas au top de sa forme qui se frottait le front et avait une main de le caleçon. Il devait s'attendre à voir un des boys mdr

-Bien le bonjour mister Élégance! Lui dis je en riant

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en me voyant et retira vivement sa main.

-Et bien et bien! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Demandais-je en entrant.

-Vas-y entre, fais comme chez toi! Me fit Nick avec une pointe d'ironie

-Oula! Monsieur est mal luné?

-Fais pas gaffe Galou, il est tombé du lit quand t'as frappé à la porte mdr M'expliqua Delphine.

-Ah ok je comprends mieux! Dis je en riant.

-Alors? Ta nuit avec le beau McLean? Me demanda Delph avec un sourire malicieux.

-Sûrement mieux que la tienne j'imagine! Pauvre cocotte...tu te sens mieux?

-Oui merci, mais c'est grâce à Nicky! Sinon je sais pas dans quel état tu m'aurais retrouvée ce matin! Me dit elle en regardant Nick avec un regard reconnaissant et plein d'affection et en riant légèrement. Bon et avec Alex? Vas-y explique je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose!

-Hein?

-Hein?

-Quoi?

-Pfut!

Et on explosa de rire, devant le regard ahurit de Nick. C'était notre petit délire, comme quand nous parlions en Sims mdr Sacré nous!

-Non mais sérieusement, je t'en parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel, parce qu'il est déjà 9h et que le train est à 11h. Alors nous connaissant, faudrait peut être se manier!

-Ok ok! Jme dépêche! Jvais juste prendre une douche avant d'y allé ok?

-Pas de soucis miss. Je retourne dans la chambre d'Alex si tu me cherches. A plouche!

-Ciao! Firent les deux en coeur.

Je partis donc, laissant Delph se rafraîchir et Nick se recoucher mdr. Je frappas à la chambre d'Alex, qui vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes après, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens! Ma princesse est revenue! Me dit il

-C'est que mon prince me manquait trop! Répliquais je en jouant son jeu, un sourire aux lèvres

-Allez, entre ma puce...

-Merci...

J'avança dans la chambre en direction du balcon, mais il m'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et me fit tourner face à lui. Il éloigna de sa main une de mes mèches qui me cachait le visage, et posa sa main sur ma joue. Celles-ci s'épousaient parfaitement. Il posa son autre main dans le bas de mon dos et exerça une légère pression pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Murmurais-je, troublée

-Je dis bonjour à ma princesse comme un prince doit le faire... Me répondit il dans un murmure.

Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et des frissons parcoururent mon corps, ce qui le fit sourire. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil rien qu'à son contact. Je posa ma main sur celle qu'Alex avait mis sur ma joue, entrelaça mes doigts dans les siens et leva avec beaucoup de mal mon regard vers lui. Il me regardait avec tellement de tendresse et d'intensité que je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, mais continua de le fixer.

-Tu sais que c'est pas raisonnable? Fis je doucement en regardant ses lèvres.

-Sûrement...dis moi que tu n'en a pas envie et je te laisserais partir...Répondit il avec une certaine sensualité dans la voix mêlée à de l'anxiété face à ma réponse.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça, j'en avais envie tout comme lui! Je releva mes yeux vers lui sans un mot. Il prit mon silence pour un encouragement et alla déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai cru que mon corps allait me lâcher au simple contact de ses lèvres. Ça en devient presque impossible à décrire, étant donné tout ce que j'ai ressentis dans ce baiser. C'était doux, passionné, tendre, sucré, agréable, renversant...autant d'adjectifs qui conviendraient à Alex! (si si il a la peau sucrée! )

On se sépara finalement et il posa son front contre le mien, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je crois bien que le prince s'est fait rétamer par sa princesse...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Répondis je en riant doucement

-Elle a volé son coeur... Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Émue, je caressa sa joue et alla l'embrasser, pour lui montrer que je ressentais la même chose. On fut déranger par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Alex me sourit, déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et partit ouvrir.

-Salut Alex! Bien dormi? Demanda Delphine en lui faisant la bise.

-Très bien merci! Et toi, ça va mieux?

-Oui merci! Répondit elle en souriant.

Elle me regarda et je voyais qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu es prête là? Me demanda t elle en français

-Physiquement oui, mais moralement pas du tout... Répondis je en souriant faiblement

-Pareil pour moi, mais on n'a pas le choix...

-Je sais ma foune, je sais...Fis je en soupirant. Tu veux bien m'attendre en bas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps...

-Oui bien sûr, mais tarde pas trop quand même. Dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir salué Alex, pendant que je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Une fois qu'elle fut parti, il se tourna vers moi, le visage grave. Il savait que je devais partir.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes... Me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras

-Et je n'ai pas envie de partir... Murmurais je

-Tu vas me manquer... Me dit il à l'oreille avant de se décoller un peu de moi

Je lui souria tant bien que mal et alla l'embrasser.

-I'm kissing you... Murmurais-je à son oreille

Il me souria.

-Bon je vais y allé...

-Attend je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas, je vais faire venir un taxi pour vous deux.

-Merci sweety, c'est gentil. Dis je en lui souriant

Il me prit la main et on alla prendre l'ascenseur. Les 4 autres boys arrivèrent en même temps que nous. Le hazard comme par hazard! mdr En fin de compte j'avais été mauvaise langue de dire que Nick s'était recouché mdr Ils nous regardèrent un peu surpris et moi je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais peur de passer pour la fan qui en à profiter à fond ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ont sans doute senti mon malaise, tout comme Alex qui exerça une faible pression avec sa main. Je le regarda et lui souris, avant de dire bonjour aux boys.

-Bonjour les gars! Fis je en leur faisant la bise chacun leur tour, alors qu'Alex n'avait pas laché ma main.

-Salut le ptit couple! Lança Nick, fier de lui

-Je suis content pour vous deux...Dit Kevin en me regardant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci vieux! Fit Alex en m'enlaçant par derrière et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, le temps que l'ascenseur arrive.

-Et où est Delphine? Demanda Brian, bizarrement inquiet, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre en bas... Le rassurais je

-Ah ok...

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et on pu descendre. Pendant le court trajet, j'échangea mes coordonnées avec les boys. Arrivés dans le hall, Alex donna un baiser sur ma main avant de la lacher, ce qui me fit sourire, et alla à la réception pour demander un taxi, pendant que je me dirigeais vers Delphine.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute toutes les deux... Me dit elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres après avoir assisté à la scène.

-Ah bon? A propos de quoi? Répondis je en faisant l'étonnée, avant de rire.

Elle sourit et comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler maintenant.

-Bon et bien ça va être l'heure...

-Oui...Alex nous appelle un taxi. Lui dis je

-Oh il est choux!

-... j'ai pas envie de partir... Dis je les larmes aux yeux

-J'imagine ma Galou, et moi non plus je suis pas vraiment motivée, mais on n'a pas le choix! Me dit elle tristement

-...il m'a demandé de le suivre... Lui confiais je

-...Et qu'est - ce que tu lui as répondu?

-Que je ne pouvais pas tout quitter comme ça, que j'ai une vie en France, et beaucoup de choses à régler...et puis on se connaît presque pas... Lui expliquais je en regardant vers Alex qui parlait à la réceptionniste.

-Tu as bien fait poulette. Dit elle pour me rassurer

-J'espère... Murmurais je en baissant la tête et en laissant couler une larme.

-Oh bah nan miss pleure pas! Dit Nick en venant vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et frictionna doucement mon dos, ce qui m'apaisa.

-Merci Nick... Fis je avec un faible sourire

-De rien ma belle!

-Bon et bien les boys, on a été ravie de vous avoir rencontré!Fit Delphine

-Plus que ça même! Merci pour tout... Dis je en les serrant dans mes bras, chacun leur tour

-Merci à vous miss. Me dit Howie en caressant ma joue pour me consoler.

Je souris face à son geste et vis par la suite Alex qui revenait vers nous. Il dit au revoir à Delphine qui était devant lui et qui échangeait ses coordonnées avec Brian et Nick, puis vint vers moi, un mince sourire aux lèvres, comme pour me rassurer. Il prit doucement ma main et m'entraina à l'écart.

-Alors beau prince, mon carosse arrive t il? Dis je malicieusement en me blotissant dans ses bras

-Ça ne serait tarder princesse... Répondit il avec un magnifique sourire

-Promets moi de me donner de tes nouvelles... et d'être honnête avec moi si tu te trouves une copine... Lui dis je difficilement, libérant ainsi mes craintes.

-Hey honey! Je suis avec toi pour l'instant, et j'ai pas envie que ça change... Alors oui tu auras de mes nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce

-Tu es prêt à vivre une relation à distance? Demandais je timidement

-Pour toi, oui... sans aucun doute!

-T'es choux... Dis je en lui souriant

Il m'embrassa et par la suite me serra fort dans ses bras.

-"Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'm going to stick with you" Me dit il à l'oreille, me souriant par la suite.

Je lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa une dernière fois et sorti de l'hôtel, voyant que Delphine faisait patienter le taxi. Je jetta un dernier regard à Alex qui avait rejoint les autres, fis signe à tout le monde et demanda au taxi d'y aller, avant que je ne fonde en larme. Mon coeur me faisait souffrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 6**

Du côté des Boys

Elle venait de partir et déjà elle lui manquait. Il ne sait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. C'est vrai, honnêtement, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire! Si...elle avait un petit côté mystérieux qui l'attirait beaucoup, elle était drôle, gentille, attendrissante...En fait elle était extraordinaire à ses yeux, et ça lui suffisait. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le monde du showbiz, et son statut de fan ne lui venait même plus à l'esprit. Malgré ses 20 ans, elle était mature, surement à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et qu'il ignorait... mais il comptait bien se rattraper et tout apprendre de cette jeune brunette qui faisait battre son coeur. En une soirée elle l'avait comblé de bonheur, en restant elle même et en le considérant comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire...ce qu'il était en vérité. Il était sur un petit nuage, mais la perspective de ne plus la voir avant un petit moment ternissait peu à peu ce décor.

-Alex?

-...

-A.J.?

-...

-Hey man! Fit Nick en posant sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauté.

-Wow Nick! Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Bah ça fait trois heures qu'on t'appelle mais tu sembles être bien perché... Répondit Kevin en souriant

-Oh excusez moi les gars, j'étais ailleurs en effet... Fit il, le regard vers l'extérieur.

-Et bah! Elle te fait de l'effet la petite! Lança Brian à la rigolade

-Plus que tu ne le crois Bee...

-Tu peux parler Frick! Toi et la ptite Delphine... Insinua Nick qui se prit une claque derrière la tête par son compère.

-Serais tu amoureux Jay? Lui demanda Howie

-Je pourrais pas te dire là tout de suite, je suis un peu mélangé dans mes sentiments et c'est un peu tôt...mais c'est bien parti pour... Dit il, évasif.

-Ok je crois qu'on en saura pas plus! En tout cas t'es tombé sur une chouette fille Alex. Lui dit Nick

-Oui je sais merci. Répondit il en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie.

-Allons chercher nos bagages, nous aussi on doit y aller boys! S'exclama Kevin

Ils remontèrent donc à leur chambre pour rassembler leurs affaires et partirent par la suite à l'aéroport, direction Londres.

Du côté des filles

Le taxi nous déposa comme prévu à l'hôtel. Une fois dans notre chambre, on rassembla nos affaires en vitesse en on vérifia qu'on avait rien oublié. Avant de partir, on se metta à notre fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette.

-Alors miss...raconte moi tout. Me demanda Delphine

-Bah c'est simple, tu sais que je craque sur lui depuis un petit moment...déjà je pensais pas qu'on pourrait avoir la chance de passer ne serait ce que 5 minutes avec eux, mais on l'a eu... et je crois que je commence à regretter... Lui dis je en pleurant silencieusement

-Non tu ne dois pas Gaëlle. On a passé de supers moments avec eux, que ce soit dans le van ou à l'hôtel. Même si ce qui se passe avec Alex te fait souffrir, c'est du positif! A 100 même!

-Oui je sais bien, mais là on était dans un rêve! Imagine le dur retour à la réalité quand il va falloir retourner au lycée demain et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, retrouver notre routine...

-pffff oui ça va être très dur, je te l'accorde...

-Et moi pour une fois que j'ai un copain, ou du moins quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi, faut que ce soit un gars du showbiz qui bouge tout le temps et qui est adulé par des milliers de filles! Super! Fis je en riant finalement, suivit par Delphine.

-Oui mais c'est Alex! mdr

-Sans te mentir Delph... il est merveilleux! Je suis total in love là! mdr

-Je suis contente pour toi poulette! Me dit elle en souriant

-Merci ! Et dis moi... je t'ai vu pas mal de fois rire aux éclats avec Brian hier soir!

-J'étais bourrée Galou! mdr

-Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on dit!

-Nan mais sérieusement on a bien discuté et il me plait beaucoup... mais comme tu le sais, il a sa petite famille, et je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple, alors je vais être patiente mdr Pis bon il est adorable, hilarant et j'en passe! Comme on pensait quoi!

-Ils sont tous comme on le pensait... Fis je doucement, nostalgique.

Une fois la clope finit, on prit nos bagages pour se rendre à la gare. Le retour fut tranquille, sur un fond des Boys. J'ai aimé, même adoré ces 2 jours avec Delphine, ça nous à rapprocher je crois. Vivre ce qu'on a vécu, c'est quelque chose qu'on est pas prêt d'oublier! Une fois à Dijon, elle me déposa chez moi et partit, pendant que je retournais à la dure réalité. Je salua toute ma petite famille, sans oublier mon chien, et monta dans ma chambre. C'est fou ce qu'ils me manquaient, surtout Alex, mais rien qu'eux 5! L'ambiance qu'ils mettent tous ensemble, c'est dingue! Ils dégagent que du positif, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on les aime tant...

Je me mis devant mon ordinateur et traina sur le net, spécialement sur les forum des bsb, en quête de nouvelles, ou des réactions à chaud des filles qui ont assistés au concert d'hier. Comme moi, elles étaient toutes satisfaites. Je ne leur expliqua pas ce qui c'était passé avec les boys et surtout avec Alex, pensant que ça serait déplacé de ma part et surtout très vantard. De plus certaines pourraient mal le prendre. Donc je fis comme si je n'avais fait qu'assister au concert. Et puis de toute façon, c'était ma vie privé, et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant! Seulement les gens en qui j'avais confiance.

Il était 21h et je venais de sortir de la douche quand je reçu un texto. C'était encore une pub orange, comme d'hab. Il sonna une deuxième fois mais cette fois si je ne regarda pas et me coucha... Je ne voulais penser à rien et m'endormir rapidement pour rejoindre Alex dans mes rêves...mais mon portable sonna à nouveau. Il m'énerva tellement que je le pris et sous le coup de la colère, le projeta contre le mur. Et pourtant mon portable, c'est toute ma vie! mdr Mais j'étais tellement énervé et triste... Mais le comble, c'est qu'il sonna à nouveau mdr Je ne suis pas supersticieuse, enfin pas plus que ça, mais là ça m'intriguait. Je ramassa donc mon portable et vis que le message était d'Alex. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux dès que j'ai vu l'expéditeur. Je suis grave quand même mdr

"Salut ma puce!

Je pense à toi et tu me manques énormément...

Je te dédis ce concert honey.

Je t'embrasse

Your angel, Alex XxX"

Je redéposa mon portable et me coucha, un sourire au milieu des larmes.

Le lendemain je me leva avec misère. La perspective d'une journée de cours ne m'enjouait pas, mais j'avais pas le choix. Et j'allais revoir de bons amis à moi qui me poseraient des tas de questions sur le concert dont je leur avait tant parler.

Arrivée au lycée, j'alla retrouver mon ptit groupe d'amis dans la cours.

-Galou!!! Firent ils en me voyant arriver

-Hey! Salut tout le monde! Dis je en souriant et en faisant la bise à tout le monde

-Alors comment ça va? Ton concert c'était comment?

-Bah écoutez ça va pas trop mal! Répondis je en souriant malgré moi. Le concert était M-E-R-VEILLEUX!

Ils rirent face à ma remarque, se disant surement que j'étais vraiment grave d'aimer autant un groupe de chanteurs considérés en France, par la plupart des gens, comme le plus pitoyable des boys band. Mais qu'importe!

-Et il s'est rien passé de spéciale avec la foune? Vous avez fait quoi là bas avant et après le concert? Me demanda une amie discrètement pendant que les autres changeaient de sujet.

-Et bien ça reste entre toi et moi miss, mais on a passé un petit moment avec le groupe en fin de soirée, c'était vraiment simpa...

-Mais bien sûr Galou! Dit elle en riant

-Non c'est vrai ce que jte dis mdr

-Ah bon? Bah dis donc vous avez eu de la chance!Me fit elle avec des gros yeux

-Ouai... Dis je, mélancolique

Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller en cours. On se sépara donc, trainant tous les pied.

La matinée a vraiment été très, très longue. J'en voyais plus le bout et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'endormir! mdr

La pause du midi arriva et on partit manger. Vers les 13h, mon portable sonna. J'étais avec le même groupe que le matin et j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'entendis pas.

-Hey Galou? C'est pas ton phone qu'on entend là? Me demanda un pote

-Hein? Ah oui merde! Désolée les gens... Fis je en regardant qui m'appelait

Alex... mon Alex m'appelait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres mais je ne décrochais toujours pas. Je me réveilla enfin après un coup de coude de mon voisin et répondis.

-Allo?

-Bonjour ma princesse... me dit doucement Alex

-Alex...

-Tu vas bien?

-Je pourrais aller mieux si tu étais avec moi... tu me manques angel...

Les autres me regardaient avec de gros yeux. Bah oui ils avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de m'entendre parler anglais mdr Mais leurs regards me gênèrent et je décida de m'éloigner. Je m'assis dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin.

-Toi aussi tu me manques ma puce.

-Votre concert s'est bien passé hier? Demandais je pour changer de discution avant que je ne pleure au téléphone.

-A merveille! C'était la folie! Sérieusement on a trop assuré! Me dit il avec entrain, ce qui me fit rire

-Comme d'habitude en même temps mdr

-Oui...

-Tu sais Alex, je te l'ai pas dit hier, mais je suis en vacances dans 3 jours... et vu comment c'est parti, j'arriverais pas à rester bien longtemps loin de toi...

-C'est une proposition honey? Dit il avec une voix coquine qui me fit rire

-Et bien disons que j'ai réfléchis et je pense que je vais retourner voir un de vos concert, comme ça on pourrait se voir... Qu'est -ce que tu en penses?

-A quelle date comptes -tu venir?

-Le 30, à Cologne...

-Non désolé mais...je ne veux pas...

Je bloqua devant sa réponse. Mon petit univers venait de s'écrouler.


	7. Chapter 7

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 7**

-De...quoi? Pardon? Fis je comme si je n'avais pas compris, une boule dans ma gorge

-Un concert c'est pas assez long!

Je soupira de soulagement. J'avais vraiment eu peur et avais déjà les larmes aux yeux. Et oui je suis sensible comme fille moi! mdr

-Tu m'as fait peur baby! Lui reprochais-je, en riant tout de même

-Tu croyais vraiement que je ne voudrais pas te voir???

-Et bien tu avais l'air très sérieux McLean! Dis je pour me défendre

-Mouai mdr bon je disais donc que le 30, ça va pas... moi je te propose de passer tes vacances avec moi...euh enfin nous bien sûr! Dit il avec une voix malicieuse. Moi c'est le bonus! Alors ma puce?

-Wow c'est tout une nouvelle ça! Fis je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre

-Tu ne veux pas... Dit il, la voix soudainement triste

-J'ai pas dit ça Alex, laisse moi répondre s'il te plaît...

-Vas-y honey, je t'écoute...

-Bon... et bien c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte! Dis je, toute contente

-YYYYYAAAAHHHOOUUUUUU!!!!!! Cria t il, tellement fort que mes amis ont rit en l'entendant, tout comme moi.

Je suis tellement heureux ma puce...

-Moi aussi bay, moi aussi... dis je doucement

-Bon et bien je vais organiser tout ça, tout sera prêt dans trois jours ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je te fais confiance... mais une fois là bas, je dormirais où, je serais avec qui? Demandais je, ayant soudainement pleins de questions en tête.

-Et bien ça me semblait évident! Tu dormiras avec moi, à moins que tu ne sois contre bien sûr, dans ce cas on...

-Non non angel je ne suis pas contre! Fis je en le coupant, riant doucement

-Ah quand même! J'ai eu peur là mdr Et puis sinon la plupart du temps tu seras avec soit moi, soit le groupe, soit si on est occupé, avec un bodygard ou une des copines aux gars! Tu ne seras jamais seule honey... je ne te laisserais jamais seule...

-Ok Alex, ça marche...

-Très bien, alors je te retiens au courant ma puce... Dit il doucement

-J'attends de tes nouvelles bay...

Aucun de nous deux n'osait finir cette discussion, de peur de ne pas savoir trouver les mots. Je lui dirait bien dit "Je t'aime", mais ça lui ferait surement peur. Et je n'étais pas totalement sûr de ce que je ressentais. Alors j'attendrais...

-Je t'embrasse ma puce... Dit il finalement

-Moi aussi Alex...

-Arrête de dire mon prénom comme ça, tu vas me rendre fou! Dit il, ce qui me fit rire

-Désolé...Alex...Mais c'est le but aussi. Lui dis je en riant légèrement

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça honey, je suis déjà fou de toi... me dit il tendrement, me faisant sourire

-Allez je te laisse bay, je dois y allé Lui dis je, voyant mes camarades me faire signe

-Ok...Bisous ma puce, bye...

-Bisous bye Répondis je en raccrochant finalement.

Je regardais mon téléphone dans mes mains en souriant. Je devais bien avoir l'air niais je pense mdr. Une copine vint vers moi à la pêche d'informations.

-Alors? Me dit elle

-Hum quoi? Fis je comme si je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir

-Galou! C'était qui au téléphone?

-Oh un ami... Dis je en lui souriant

-Ouai ouai c'est ça! Jsuis pas fortiche en anglais, mais j'ai bien entendu les "angel" ou les "i miss u"! Alors? C'était qui?

-T'es trop curieuse Audrey mdr Très bien... c'était Alex, mon copain.

-Alex? C'est qui? Et t'as un copain et même pas tu me le dis?! Dit elle, faussement outrée

-C'est mon copain depuis avant hier soir, donc c'est normal que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mdr

-Ah ok... mais attend, avant hier... t'étais en Belgique! Dit elle en réfléchissant à qui ça pourrait être

-Oui... Répondis je en souriant

-T'as rencontré un belge? Demanda t elle en cherchant

-Non, essaie encore! Dis je avec un grand sourire

-Me dis pas que... Galou?

-Oui? mdr

-Tu sors avec un des chanteurs de ton groupe???

-En plein dans le mile miss! Avouais je en souriant

-Arrête!!! Mais c'est trop bien!!! Comment ça s'est passé?

-Oh tu sais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... pas que j'aime pas, mais j'aimerais garder ça pour moi... Lui dis je avec réserve

-Y a pas de soucis Gaëlle! Je suis contente pour toi! Dit elle en me faisant un bisou bruyant sur la joue

-Merci miss! Dis je en riant

On retourna par la suite en cours. 18h arriva et je rentra chez moi. Il fallait que j'appelle Delphine. Déjà pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et ensuite pour lui demander si elle voulait m'accompagner! Quand même! mdr

-Wesh poulette c'est Galou! Fis je toute contente

-Toi t'as eu des nouvelles d'Alex! Dit elle en riant

-Comment tu le sais? Répondis je, faisant mine d'être étonnée

-Oh je sais pas, mon instinct surement!

-mdr bon oui j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, j'avoue!

-Je le savais! mdr Et alors? Comment vont-ils?

-Très bien, il m'a dédicacé son concert...

-Nan! Wow la ptite chanceuse!

-mdr j'en suis consciente ne t'inquiète pas

-J'espère bien! Alors miss, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-Et bien j'ai quelque chose à te proposer...

-Oui vas-y je t'écoute...

-Et bien on est en vacances demain soir...

-Ouai jusque là je te suis! Dit elle en riant, me faisant rire par la même occasion

-mdr t'es pas blonde pour rien toi! Bon je disais donc que demain c'est les vacances, alors est-ce que ça te dirait de les passer entièrement avec moi?

-Euh oui, mais jcomprends pas là... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Et bien Alex propose que je passe les vacances avec eux, plus spécialement lui mais bon mdr Et donc je t'invite avec moi!

-Arrête! AAAAHHHHHH c'est trop bien!!!!!!! Cria t elle dans le combiné

-Outch mon oreille... Dis je en riant. Je suppose que c'est un oui?

-A 100 oui! Trop bien! Jvais revoir Brian!!! Dit elle, soudainement très excitée

-Mdr ok bon bah jte rappelerais pour te donner les horaires et tout le tralala ok?!

-Pas de soucis! Merci Galou!

-Mais de rien miss, c'est normal t'es quand même ma sister de power! mdr Allez bisous

-Bisous jt'aime

-Moi aussi ciao

Le vendredi passa aussi lentement que d'habitude. Je regardais toutes les cinq minutes mon portable pour voir si je n'avais pas un message d'Alex, mais rien. 18h arriva et je sortis de la salle avec une tête de déterrée.

-Hey Galou souris un peu! On est en week end! Me fit Jean, un bon pote de classe

-Oui je sais bien Juan, mais j'ai pas trop le moral...

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda t il doucement

-J'attends des nouvelles de quelqu'un, et toujours rien Dis je en soupirant

-T'inquiète pas va, il a surement eu un empèchement ou autre!

-Mouai... Allez sortons d'ici j'en peux plus...

On descendit les escaliers et nous rendimes aux portes du lycée, pour aller prendre notre bus. Jean était devant moi et moi je marchais en regardant mes pied.

-Galou? Me fit Jean

-Oui? Répondis je en levant mes yeux vers lui

-Y a la foune là bas! Dit il en me montrant la direction

-Hein? Bah qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? On avait pas prévu de se voir pourtant!

-Bah j'en sais rien moi mdr Bon bah passe de bonnes vacances Galou, j't'appelerais... Dit il en me faisant la bise

-Merci, toi aussi Jean... Ciao

Je me dirigea ensuite vers Delphine. Elle était devant le lycée et discutait avec des gars. Plus je m'approchais plus je me posais des questions. Avec qui était elle? Mon coeur fit un bond quand ils se retournèrent. Je m'arrêta de marcher, mis une main sur ma bouche comme pour reprendre mon souffle et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il était là, me regardant avec son magnifique sourire. Voyant que je n'étais pas capable pour le moment de bouger, il se dirigea vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarda en souriant, sourire que je lui rendis. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me serra fort.

-Hey Alex? Tu me la laisses un peu stp? Fit Nick en riant

-Nan c'est ma princesse! Pas touche! Répondit il, ce qui me fit rire

-Bonjour toi... Me dit il doucement

-Alex... Réussis je à dire

-Oui c'est bien moi! Dit il dans un sourire

Je le regarda en souriant et alla poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser et j'entendis des sifflements et des cris de joie derrière moi. Je me retourna et vis toute ma petite bande de pote, le sourire aux lèvres, qui nous regardaient.

-Merci beaucoup! Sympa la discrétion! Leur lançais je en riant tout de même

-De rien! Bonnes vacances Galou! Firent ils en coeur ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

Je me retourna vers Alex et lui souris encore une fois. J'étais tellement heureuse! Il prit ma main et on se dirigea vers Nick et Delphine.

-Bonjour Nicky! Dis je en le serrant dans mes bras, pour ensuite allé faire la bise à Delph.

-Salut miss! Heureuse? Me demanda t il

-Oh oui! Plus que ça même! Fis je en regardant Alex tendrement

-Toute une surprise hein? Me dit Foune

-Tu peux le dire oui! Mais t'étais au courant et tu m'as rien dit??? Lui reprochais je gentilment

-Disons que je l'ai su cet après midi, vers 14h! Dit elle en riant

-Comment ça se fait? Demandais je en me retournant vers Alex

-Et bien je voulais pas te faire venir toute seule, alors j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, et Nick m'a accompagné!

-Mais... attends je comprends pas... Tu connais pas la France, et tu ne savais pas où j'allais au lycée! Comment t'as fait?

-Et bien on a quand même réussi à venir jusqu'à Dijon, c'était la seule info que tu m'avais donné si tu te rappelles bien. On est donc descendu sur Paris, et on a prit le train jusqu'à Dijon. Une fois arrivé à la gare de Dijon, Nick a appelé Delphine pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher.

-Je te dis pas comment j'ai eu un choc en répondant au tèl et en ayant Nick au bout du fil! Me dit elle en riant J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait, je le croyais pas mdr.

-Ah bah oui je veux bien te croire! Dis je en riant aussi. Et vous êtes venu tout seul? Sans bodygard? Leur demandais je

-Nan! Tout seul comme des grands! Fit Nick, fier de lui

-Et puis de toute façon on n'a pas besoin de garde du corps en France... vu notre cote...

-Ah nan là tu as tord bay! Moi je vous aurais croisé tout seul dans la rue, je vous aurais sauté dessus! Fis je en riant, avec un clin d'oeil pour Delphine

-C'est vrai ça? Me demanda Alex, un peu inquièt

-Mdr mais non angel, je rigolais! Mais ne sous estime pas tes fans françaises... on est plus nombreuses que tu ne le crois! Dis je en me blotissant dans ses bras

-Bon et si on allait boire un coup? Proposa Delphine

-Ah oui c'est une bonne idée ça! Dit Nick

-Ok bah c'est parti!


	8. Chapter 8

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 8**

On alla donc en centre ville dans le bar où la soeur de Delphine est barman. On se posa à une table tranquille et on discuta de tout et de rien. Delphine avait beaucoup progressé en anglais et elle arrivait maintenant à tout comprendre et répondait par la suite. J'étais très fière d'elle! Je regarda ma montre au bout d'un moment et vis qu'il était déjà 19h.

-Oula! Vous avez vu l'heure? Ma mère va s'inquiéter et je vais encore me faire engueuler.

-Ok alors allons-y! Fit Delphine en se levant.

On paya l'addition et on se rendit à la voiture.

-Mais où sont vos bagages? Demandais je aux gars, en réalisant soudain

-Dans le coffre! Répondis Delphine

-Et vous allez dormir où? Demandais je encore

-Je comptais sur toi en fait... Me dit Delph en français, coupant Alex qui voulait répondre

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Et bien moi j'avais pensé prendre Nick à coucher, te laissant avec Alex... mais j'ai des invités chez moi et mon père ne voudra jamais que je rentre à la maison avec Nick...

-Oui je comprends... bah c'est pas grave poulette! J'ai assez de place chez moi! Lui dis je en souriant

-Ok merci Galou! Alors on est parti! Dit elle en mettant le contact

-Il y a un problème? Me demanda discrètement Alex à l'oreille

-Non aucun mon coeur, ne t'inquiète pas Dis je en lui souriant et en allant l'embrasser. Toi et Nick vous passerez la nuit chez moi. Lui expliquais je par la suite

-On ne va pas déranger? Me demanda t il, un peu inquiet

-Mais non mon ange! Ma mère s'est qui vous ètes et elle vous aime beaucoup! Fis je pour le rassurer. Elle ne sait pas qu'on est ensemble par contre, je ne lui en ai pas parler.

-Ok et bien on verra! Dit il en souriant

On partit donc du centre ville pour se rendre chez moi. Arrivés là bas, on remercia Delphine qui retourna chez elle, et on se dirigea vers chez moi.

C'est mignon ta résidence et ton village! Me dit Alex, pas vraiment habitué à cet environnement

Ouai j'aime beaucoup aussi! Renchérit Nick. T'as un terrain de basket dans le coin?

Merci! Répondis je. Oui il y a des terrains un peu plus haut. J'y allais souvent avant.

Ah ouai? Tu joues au basket? Tu nous avais caché ça! Dit Nick, étonné

Vous ne savez pas tout de moi! Dis je avec un sourire. Sinon ça serait pas drôle mdr

Ok alors ce soir je propose une partie de basket pour que tu nous montres tes talents! Fit Alex

Pas de soucis les gars! Jvais demander à une copine à moi de venir et on fera garçons contre filles! Dis je malicieusement

Oula vous avez pas peur! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques! Se vanta Nick

On verra bien Nicky, on verra bien... Répondis je avec un clin d'oeil.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et les gars étaient derrière moi, pas mal gênés. J'entra et me rendis à la cuisine, où ma mère faisait à manger.

Bonjour mum! Lui dis je en lui donnant un bisou

Salut toi! Pas trop dure ta journée?

Nan ça va, elle a très bien finit! Dis je avec un sourire

Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Et bien des amis à moi sont venus me chercher, attends je vais te les présenter...

Bah oui fait les rentrer!

J'alla chercher les gars qui étaient toujours dans l'entrée, en train d'observer discrètement les lieux, et les ammena vers ma mère. En les voyant, elle bloqua sur place et ouvrit de grands yeux, puis me regarda en souriant.

Je rêve pas là Gaëlle? Me dit elle, ébahit

Maman, je te présente Alexander et Nickolas! Dis je en les montrant, même si je savais très bien qu'elle les avait reconnu

Bonjour madame! Fit Alex, timidement en voulant lui serrer la main

Ah nan chez moi on fait la bise! Lui dit elle

Elle avait pas perdu tout son anglais! Elle fit donc la bise à Alex, puis à Nick.

Et bien! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là? Demanda ma mère

Bah en fait, je t'ai pas raconter, mais après le concert, on a passé la soirée avec eux... et puis... et bien je suis avec Alex... Lui avouais je

C'est pas vrai?! Mais c'est super ça! Attends je vais appeler ton frère et ton père, ils jouent à la playstation... Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ton père joue à la playstation? Me demanda Nick, surpris

Oh oui! Il adore ça! Tout comme mon frère! Tu devrais jouer avec lui, ça te replacerait les idées! Lui fis je avec un clin d'oeil, sachant que mon frère avait de fortes chances de le battre à plate couture mdr.

On verra! Dit il avec un sourire en coin

Ma mère appela donc mon frère et mon père, mais avant qu'ils ne descendent, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre ma soeur. Elle leva la tête et quand elle les vit, elle eu la même réaction que ma mère mdr sauf que elle, bah elle est nulle en anglais!

Oua comment ils ressemblent trop aux BSB!!! Dit elle impressionnée

Normal ce sont eux! Lui dis je en souriant

QUOI???

mdr Les gars, je vous présente ma petite soeur, Charlotte!

Bonjour Charlotte! Firent ils

Ils l'avaient dit en français et elle éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui me rechauffa le coeur. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aimable et elle était très renfermée sur elle même. Elle leur fit la bise et commença à me poser pleins de questions. Je lui expliqua rapidement et elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle su que je sortais avec Alex.

Et Nick? Il est libre? Me demanda t elle discrètement

Oui, enfin je crois... pourquoi?

Nan comme ça, mais tu pourras demander par contre si son frère est dispo? Me dit elle en riant, ce que je fis avec elle.

Nick?

Mais nan pas tout de suite! Me dit ma soeur en me tirant la manche, me faisant encore plus rire

Oui Galou? Dit il en me regardant

Ma soeur voudrait savoir si Aaron est célibataire! Dis je en riant toujours en voyant ma soeur rougir comme une tomate

Mdr non je suis désolé, mais il est déjà pris!

C'est non Chouille, il a déjà une copine...Lui répétais je en français.

Pffff toute façon j'ai jamais de chance! Dit elle avant de sourire.

On entendit du bruit dans l'escalier et mon frère arriva en courant, suivit de mon père.

Ah bah si un jour on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait tes idoles dans notre salon, j'y aurais pas cru! Me dit mon père en serrant la main aux gars

Les gars, mon père! Papa, les gars! Dis je en riant par la suite

C'est vraiment les BackstreetBoys? Demanda mon frère, étonné

Oui, et d'ailleurs Nick prétend qu'il peut te battre à la play! Lui dis je avec un clin d'oeil pour voir sa réaction

MDR!!! Jamais de la vie! On va voir ça! Je l'attends! Dit il en remontant dans sa chambre

Vous avez une heure avant qu'on mange Gaëlle Me dit ma mère

D'accord! Venez les gars, jvais vous faire visiter...

Je leur montra le bas, puis on monta à l'étage. En haut des escaliers, sur la droite, se trouvait la chambre de mon frère. Nick alla d'ailleurs chatouiller un petit coup Fabien pour lui faire prendre un but mdr Quel gamin celui là! La porte à coté de celle ci était celle de la chambre de ma soeur. Et sur la gauche se trouvait la mienne. En rentrant dans ma chambre, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alex. J'avais un pend de mur recouvert des artistes, acteurs ou chanteurs masculins, que j'aimais. En dessous j'avais accroché le poster qu'on avait acheté au concert, et à coté de mon lit un dessin représentant Alex.

C'est toi qui a fait ça? Me demanda t il en montrant son portrait

Oui...Tu aimes? Lui demandais je timidement

Ah oui! C'est très réussi! T'es une artiste ma puce! Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant

Il se décolla un peu de moi et ouvrit dans grand yeux quand il aperçut la porte de mon armoire, derrière moi.

Mais...c'est nous ça! Et là, c'est mon tatouage et une de mes citations! Dit il étonné

Oui, c'est vous cinq en South Park, et ton dragon me fait craqué, je l'aime beaucoup...Et puis ta citation, je la pense aussi, donc voilà! Lui expliquais je, en souriant

Nick! Faut que tu viennes voir ça! Cria Alex

J'arrive! Répondit Nick, qui s'était finalement installé à la play avec mon frère

Il courut jusqu'à ma chambre et fonça dans Alex.

'Scuz moi vieux...Oua elle est trop bien ta chambre!

Ouai et si tu regardes bien, on la décore pas mal! Dit Alex avec un sourire

Ah mais ouai j'avais pas vu! Trop bien! Bon jretourne jouer! Dit il en partant.

Je crois qu'il s'en fou Alex, il préfère la play! mdr

Oui je pense que tu as raison mdr

Je lui montra les photos du concert qu'on avait fait développé, et j'ai beaucoup rit avec ses commentaires. Puis finalement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, on s'allongea sur mon lit. Je jouais avec ses doigts, pendant que lui jouait avec mes cheveux. Et on parlait de tout et de rien. J'adorais ce moment, ponctué de temps en temps par des caresses ou des baisers, ou même d'une bataille de polochon mdr Je proposa finalement à Alex d'aller voir Nick, ce qu'il accepta. Dans la chambre de mon frère c'était l'euforie totale! Les deux étaient en transe, mon père était assis à côté et riait aux éclats. Je souria en voyant ça. Nick s'excitait tout seul et criait en anglais, et comme mon frère ne comprenait rien, il riait de le voir faire. C'était un moment mythique. Il n'y avait que du bonheur dans cette pièce. On s'assit tous les deux à côté de mon père pour observer le combat des personnages. Et mon frère gagna.

OUAI!!! JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT!!! J'AI BATTU NICK!!! Cria mon frère, ce qui me fit rire.

Il se leva et se mit à danser une danse qui je suppose était une danse de victoire. C'était un mélange de Dragon Ball Z et de Full Monty...c'était très étrange mdr

Je crois qu'il se vente là! Me fit Nick, en souriant

T'as tout compris mdr Lui dis je. Ca te fait quoi d'être battu par un ptit gars de 12 ans???

12 ans??? Ah j'ai la rage! mdr Nan mais c'est bien petit, bien joué! Dit il en tendant la main, pour que mon frère comprenne.

Hey ça vous dit pas vite fait une partie de Mario Kart? Avant de descendre manger? En plus on peut tous jouer!Dis je

Oui pourquoi pas! Fit Alex

Papa, Fabien, vous faites une partie de Mario Kart?

A fond oui! Fit mon frère

Ouai c'est parti! Fit mon père

Et hop tout le monde prit une manette et c'était parti pour une partie de bonne rigolade. Tricheries, éclats de rire, traitrise, solidarité... tout y est passé! Mon frère et Nick s'entraidaient et me faisaient les pires crasses en me mettant sur le bas coté par exemple, mon père taquinait Alex, qui lui m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bref ce fut un moment bien sympatique, puis ma mère nous appela pour manger. Bien entendu Nick descendit en courant, devancé par mon frère. Ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là, même si ils ne se parlaient pas vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue mdr On rigola bien pendant le repas, la communication n'était pas évidente on va dire mdr Une fois le repas finit, je sortis avec Alex et Nick pour fumer une cigarette et en profita pour appeler ma voisine pour savoir si une partie de basket la tentait, ce qui la ravie. Je monta me changer, laissant les boys jouer avec mon chien. Je mis mon maillot des Lakers, un pantacourt noir et une visière Nike jaune, puis redescendit. Élise, ma voisine, arriva cinq minutes après. Elle n'a pas réagit en voyant les gars, vu qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, ce qui les a un peu surpris. Je fis les présentation et on partit en direction des terrains.

Arrivés là bas, on fit les équipes qui comme prévu se composaient des gars d'un côté, et des filles de l'autre. Les gars faisaient leur prétencieux, en lançant des "je vois même pas pourquoi on fait les équipes comme ça, vous allez souffir les filles" ou des "we're the best!", ce qui nous fit sourire Élise et moi. Ils ignoraient que j'en avais fait pendant 7 ans et que Élise était aussi douée que moi.

On commença le match ainsi que les hostilités mdr Les gars étaient sur le cul de nous voir jouer comme ça! On se défendait très bien et on menait de 6 points.

Bon les filles va falloir vous calmer là! Fit Nick, surpris et un chouilla énervé mdr

Bah alors mon Nicky? Je croyais que vous étiez les plus fort??? Lui dis je avec un sourire moqueur

Oui mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu jouais comme ça! Répliqua t il

Je crois en effet qu'elle n'a pas précisé qu'elle l'avait pratiqué pendant 7 ans, et qu'on jouait souvent ensemble! Leur expliqua Élise en riant

Aaaannn la cachotière! Fit Nick, outré, pendant qu'Alex riait

Et bien ma puce, moi je capitule! Me fit Alex en arrivant derrière moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras, en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Déjà! Fis je en riant, posant mes mains sur celles d'Alex qui étaient sur mon ventre

Ouai moi aussi, je suis fatigué... Fit Nick, mine de rien. Tu comprends, on a eu un long voyage!

Sa réplique me fit rire. Quel mauvais perdant alors! Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, loin de là. On décida donc de rentrer chez moi. On discuta le long du chemin et Élise proposa de sortir en boîte.

Moi je suis toujours partant pour sortir! Fit Alex avec un grand sourire, ravi de cette proposition

Ca m'aurait étonné! Fis je en riant, ce qui me valu un bisou pour me faire taire

Moi ça me va! Mais une douche s'impose avant! Fit Nick avec une mine un peu dégouté, ce qui nous fit rire

Alors dépêchons nous. Leur dis je. Je vais appeler Delphine en rentrant pour savoir si elle veut nous accompagner. On sait jamais, peut-être que ses invités seront partis!

Une fois rentré, on prit chacun notre douche à tour de rôle et pendant qu'Alex prenait la sienne, j'en profita pour appeler Delphine.

Allo? Fit elle

Hey salut ça va? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu! Lui dis je avant de me mettre à rire, suivi de Delph

Oui en effet! mdr Que me vaut cet appel?

Et bien Maélise propose de sortir en boîte ce soir, ça te tente?

En boîte? Bah je veux bien mais y a que des boîtes pourries pour midinettes dans le coin! Tu veux allé où?

J'avais penser à la nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir, tu sais, l'Apocalypse?

Ah ouai j'avais pas pensé à celle là! Bah ok y a pas de soucis! Je me change et j'arrive!

Super! A tout de suite miss!

Je raccrocha et commença à chercher ce que je pourrais mettre. J'avais opté pour une tenue assez simple mais tout de même classe. Un pull blanc mais fin qui laissait voir mon sous tif noir avec un jean taille basse délavé et troué à certains endroits. J'étais en train de me changer quand Alex rentra dans la chambre, torse nu. Je n'étais quand sous tif avec mon pantalon et le rouge me monta vite aux joues face à cette situation. Je me mis donc dos à lui pour lui cacher ma gène. Il le remarqua et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire.

J'arrive au bon moment je crois...me dit il avec un sourire en coin

Espèce de pervers! Fis je en riant doucement

Moi? Jamais de la vie ma puce!

C'est bizarre mais là j'ai du mal à te croire...

Non je t'assure... Je te trouve très belle... me murmura t il en m'enlaçant.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou qu'il embrassa au passage et me berça légèrement. Je ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Il me fit tourner face à lui, caressa ma joue et m'approcha de lui pour m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser et je me sentais perdre le contrôle de moi même. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre dans mon dos nu et une autre vers ma poitrine. Mon coeur battait la chamade et je posa mes mains sur son torse et les fis glisser jusqu'à ses hanches. Il me fit reculer vers mon lit et m'allongea dessus. Nos lèvres se séparairent et il me fixa avec un regard intense et brulant, ce qui me poussa à l'embrasser de nouveau, mes doigts collés à sa nuque. On serait allé beaucoup plus loin si Nick n'était pas rentré sans frappé, tout heureux d'avoir gagner une partie contre mon frère.

Nick! Tu pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer? Lui dit Alex, légèrement énervé d'avoir été déranger

Oh...euh...jsuis vraiment désolé gars! Dit il , confus, ce qui me fit rire

C'est pas grave Nicky. Fis je en me cachant derrière Alex, vu que j'étais encore en sous tif. Toute façon Delphine ne va pas tarder, on va y aller.

Ok...Jvous attends en bas... Fit il avant de refermer la porte

Alex se retourna vers moi en souriant et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

On se rattrapera plus tard honey.

J'y compte bien...lui murmurais je avant de répondre à son baiser

Arrête toi là sinon je te kidnappe et on ne sort pas... dit il entre mes baisers, les yeux fermés.

Ca ne serait pas vraiment un kidnapping...Murmurais je

Honey...

Ok ok j'arrête! Dis je en riant

Merci mdr Allez change toi je t'attends. Dit il en passant un débardeur noir et une veste marron par dessus

Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas sortir

Nan je te regarde! Dit il avec un grand sourire

Tu vois que t'es un pervers! Répliquais je, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

On était vraiment complémentaire, on s'entendait à merveille et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être avec un homme comme lui. Une fois prête, on descendit à la salle à manger pour attendre les filles. Mon père se proposa de nous ammener, histoire qu'on puisse consommer un peu. Une fois tout le monde arriver, on se rendit à la boîte. On avait vraiment la classe!


	9. Chapter 9

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapitre 9**

Il y avait pas mal de monde à l'entrée, ce qui promettait une bonne ambiance! Je remercia mon père et on alla faire la queue. Déjà dehors on était déchaîné! On rentra sans problème dans la boîte et on se dirigea dans un coin un peu à l'écart pour commencer la soirée. L'atmosphère était torride et j'avais du mal à rester assise. On bu quelques verres histoires d'avoir encore plus chaud et on se dirigea sur la piste de danse. Du zouk passa à ce moment là et Alex m'entraina dans une danse très sensuelle. Les filles qui étaient autour de nous bavaient de jalousie, et moi je remerciais le ciel d'être celle qui avait la chance d'être dans ses bras. On était très collé et on se regardait pationnément dans les yeux. La tension était à son comble, j'avoue que j'étais très excitée mdr. Alex a du le remarquer car un sourire s'est dessiné au coin de ses lèvres et il est venu m'embrasser intensemment. On resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, puis je du me rendre aux toilettes. Je laissa donc mon homme et quitta la piste à regrets. Je croisa Delphine qui m'accompagna.

Alors miss, comment s'annonce ta soirée? Me demanda t elle.

Très bonne je dirais! Dis je en sautant partout.

T'as l'air toute excitée! C'est Alex qui te met dans cet état?

Il y est pour beaucoup oui! Répondis je en riant

Je vois mdr

Et toi? Tu t'amuses?

T'inquiète pas pour moi. Me dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Deux toilettes se libérairent et on pu enfin se soulager. Une fois en état, on retourna vers la piste, et ce que je vis me retourna le coeur. Alex se déhanchait avec une fille et ils étaient pas mal collés. Elle tourna son visage et je la reconnue immédiatement: Élodie... c'était une fille chatain, plutot belle fille avec un beau corps et s'habillant à la dernière mode, et elle dansait remarquablement bien. Nous avions formé, avec Delphine, Élodie et deux autres amies, une belle petite bande soudées d'amies. Elle était la meilleure amie de Delphine. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, nos chemins s'étaient quelque peu séparés, le groupe des cinq avait éclaté. Je m'étais alors rapprochée de Delphine, et elle s'était éloignée d'Élodie. Je pense que c'est d'abord la jalousie qui a fait que nos relations se sont dégradées, Élodie supportant mal notre rapprochement à Delphine et moi, ce que je peux comprendre. Je savais aussi que Delphine regrettait son amitié, sa complicité avec Élodie. Mais son comportement m'énervait, au point que j'ai commencé à ne plus la considérer comme une amie, et à la trouver détestable. Elle avait beaucoup changé, déjà physiquement. Mais au niveau comportement, elle devenait un peu trop garce sur les bords. Je savais très bien que ce genre de fille attirait beaucoup Alex, et je me sentis nettement inférieure à elle. Je m'arrêta net et les fixa pendant un moment, le regard triste. Delphine vit alors la scène et comprit. Elle revint prêt de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Galou? Dit elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je crois que je vais retourner m'assoir finalement... Dis je, regardant toujours dans leur direction, et les yeux légèrement embués.

Ne fait pas attention à elle! Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante, elle ne sait pas qu'il est avec toi... Tenta t elle de ma rassurer

Je le sais Foune, mais ça me fait mal quand même...Je vais allé me commander à boire et m'assoir. Va danser t'inquiète pas pour moi...Répondis je en la regardant finalement avec un faible sourire.

Comme tu veux...

Elle partie donc vers la piste pendant que je me rendis au bar. Je pris un double whisky coca et alla m'assoir comme prévu. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, faisant glisser mon verre dans mes mains, quand quelqu'un s'installa en face de moi.

Tu danses pas?

Non, j'ai plus vraiment envie là...Répondis je en continuant de fixer mon verre

Pourtant je crois qu'Alex te cherche pour y aller

Je ne pense pas, il avait l'air très occupé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Dis je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et Nick me prit directement dans ses bras.

Hey ma puce! Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil!

Excuse moi Nick, à croire qu'à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble je suis bonne qu'à pleurer.

Il me sourit tendrement et essuya mes joues.

Dis moi ce qui se passe. Me demanda t il doucement

Il se passe que j'ai peur de le perdre...

Et pourquoi ça arriverait?

...parce qu'il a trouvé plus jolie et plus attirante que moi il faut croire... Répondis je difficilement

Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu te faire ça?

...je...je sais pas Nick...je suis perdue là...Dis je, en posant mon verre sur la petite table et en mettant ma tête entre mes mains

Écoute, il a fait un long chemin pour venir te voir, et crois moi, il a des sentiments pour toi, assez fort même. Je crois que tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance. Dit il trop sérieusement à mon goût, ce qui me fit automatiquement relevé la tête

J'allais répondre quand je vis Alex venir vers moi en souriant. Je détourna le regard et son sourire disparu.

Tu peux nous laisser vieux?Demanda t il sans me quitter des yeux

Bien sur Jay. A toute! Dit Nick en partant

Il s'approcha et s'assit à la place de Nick. Je regardais toujours mon verre, maintenant vide, et jouais avec la paille, faisant comme si il n'était pas là.

Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda t il doucement, sa voix laissant transparaitre de l'inquiétude

Rien, je suis juste fatiguée...Mentis je

Vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu n'oses pas me regarder dans les yeux?

Depuis quand tu me mens?

Cette phrase me surprit. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, trop honteuse d'avoir été aussi facilement démasquée. Alex s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

Regarde moi s'il te plaît, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas...Me demanda-t-il tendrement.

...Je...Ecoute...hum... Balbutiais-je, ...c'est bête et sans importance, laisse tomber Alex...

Je veux savoir, s'il te plaît... Dit il avec un regard supliant.

Je soupira et pris finalement mon courage à deux mains.

La fille avec qui tu dansais...tout à l'heure... Commençais-je

Oui?

Et bien... je la connais...

Et? Où est le problème?

Je n'ai pas aimé te voir danser avec elle. Répliquais-je sèchement en détournant mon regard sur mon verre, l'âme en peine.

Je sentis Alex se raidir de surprise, pour finalement esquisser un sourire.

Ma princesse serait-elle jalouse?

Pas du tout! Répondis-je trop rapidement à mon goût, reportant mon regard sur Alex qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

On dirait bien que si! Lança-t-il, se qui me fit sourire légèrement.

Il avait raison, et il le savait.

Écoute... je la connaîs bien, je sais quel genre de fille c'est, et je sais quel genre de fille tu aimes et... et...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je... je sais qu'elle est mieux que moi, et... j'ai...j'ai eu peur en te voyant danser avec elle que... enfin tu vois quoi...

Non je vois pas

Alex arrête! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler! Cette fille est 100 fois mieux que moi, en tous points de vue! Oui, en effet, je suis jalouse, et...et ça m'a brisé le coeur de te voir la tenir dans tes bras et te frotter à elle...je...je n'ai pas supporté... lui expliquais-je, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes et détournant à nouveau mon regard sur mon verre.

Alex resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis m'invita dans le creux de ses bras. Je m'y blottis sans hésiter.

Je suis désolée ma puce, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te sentir aussi mal. Je...je ne voulais pas te blesser, je dansais juste...

Je sais Alex, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Ça aurait été une autre fille je n'aurais pas agis comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis conne c'est tout...

Mais non ma puce, arrête un peu! Ca prouve au moins que tu tiens à moi! Dit il en levant mon menton pour que je le regarde.

Plus que tu ne le crois... murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit et s'approcha lentement de moi pour finalement m'embrasser avec tendresse. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus pationné, et j'avais totalement oublié l'endroit où l'on était. C'est Nick, avec sa discrétion légendaire, qui nous sorti de notre bulle.

Si vous voulez on va rentrer, vous serez plus à l'aise dans un lit! Nous lança-t-il

Alex l'envoya chier, pendant que moi je rougissais comme une dingue. Je savais plus où me mettre lol. On partit donc à la recherche d' Élise et de Delphine.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Maé (surnom d' Élise), adossée au bar en grande conversation avec un beau brun. C'est à contre coeur que je suis allée les déranger pour prévenir Élise que l'on partait.

Elle salua le jeune homme et se joind à moi pour chercher Delphine. Au bout de 15 minutes, on ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et décida d'aller voir Tony, un des barmans que nous connaissions Foune et moi.

Hey Tony! Fis-je pour qu'il me voit

Hey salut toi! Tu vas bien? Tu passes une bonne soirée?

Ça va je te remercie. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Delphine?

Si elle est partie il y a de ça 30 minutes; elle était accompagnée.

Je resta surprise de sa réponse. Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle pas prévenue? Avec qui était-elle?!

Ah...avec qui est-elle partie? Tu le connais?

Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois avec elle, je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble même non? Un brun plutôt beau gosse, un peu mat de peau...

Et merde... Dis-je tout haut, sans le vouloir

Quelque chose ne va pas Galou? Me demanda Élise qui avait entendu la conversation.

Oui... Suis moi Maé, il faut qu'on la retrouve! Merci Tony, à la prochaine!

Salut miss! Lança-t-il en retournant à ses commandes

Galou qu'est-ce qui te prends? Explique moi! Me questionnait Maé

Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin, là l'urgence c'est de retrouver Delphine! Trouvons Alex et Nick et sortons d'ici... Dis-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qui surpris Élise.

Très bien je te suis...


End file.
